Toothy
Toothy is a purple beaver with very wide-gapped teeth and freckles. He is generally a very friendly character, although at times he can be a bit rude. He usually acts before he thinks. He is great friends with Cuddles. Trivia *He rarely gets tooth injuries as most of his injuries involve his eyes. He does suffer some tooth injuries like chipping his tooth in Snow Place To Go. *Although Toothy doesn't have much of a concrete personality, Toothy's personality can be best described as "Cuddles' personality, but with different interests". He is also shown to be less mischievous than him. *There is a recurring goof with Toothy's teeth. In the early episodes his teeth would switch to the standard character's goofy buckteeth as opposed to his huge, gapped buckteeth. This goof stopped appearing after the start of the TV series though it happens several times in Take a Hike. *His appearance may have one mistake him for a Generic Tree Friend. *Ever since Eye Candy, Toothy has started suffering more eye-related injuries, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Chew Said a Mouthful (Not shown), Idol Curiosity, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Furthermore, in Remains to be Seen, one of his eyes is missing when he comes back as a zombie. *The First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section reveals he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy loves watching monster movies such as Godzilla, as seen in Wingin' It. *The Fall Out Boy music video, The Carpal Tunnel of Love,''has revealed that Toothy has an allergic reaction to bee stings but in ''Aw, Shucks, he doesn't have an allergic reaction. *He is the only character to appear in a Love Bites episode and not date anyone. *He has a pet turtle with a shell painted with hot rod flames, as is seen in Junk in the Trunk. His turtle is also seen in Letter Late Than Never but without the flames on its shell. *There have been two times when Kenn Navarro took Warren Graff's role, the first being in Keepin' it Reel, where he played Toothy, and the second being in a A Hole Lotta Love, where he played Handy. *He seems to be the character that gets cut or sliced the most. Gallery S3E2_Swings_his_tail.png|Man! Toothy can bat with his tail. Indexeye.jpg Im_a_warlus.jpg|Man! His teeth are bigger than his mouth! Snowplacetogo_toothy04.png|He chipped his tooth. Now what? StrainKringle.png toothy_splendid_costume_by_nemaohtf_dar5xqm-pre.png S1E1 Kids on Merry-Go-Round.gif LBE1_Toothy_Laughing.png Mime_and_Mime_again_(1).png Toothy_with_a_Shiner.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Firefighters.png Chopthedoor.png Toothy's_canon_about_to_get_hit_by_Mime.png OhXmasTree5.png Toothy_nefore_det.jpg S3E6_Peas2.PNG.png Madtoothy.png Blast From The Past.JPG.jpg Pokingamonkey.png Starkringle.png S3E18_Brake_the_Cycle_Whatever.png Toothyjumpsoff.png Wipe 24.jpg Snow place to go.JPG.jpg S3E1_Book_sale.png Atthebutchers.png 180px-Birthday singing.png Sight_38.jpg S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png STV1E2.1 Toothy & Flippy.png STV1E13.3_Best_Friends_in_costumes.png ClAct81.png|Toothy's a good singer. STV1E12.3_Toothy_and_his_tortoise.png STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png NBTT_2.PNG.png|Toothy the dentist. Fancy_mustache_.png 1079000770_1607357656_UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg Beaverwatchingtv.png Toothy Hurt.png S3E21_AinV55.png Magical_Snap_-_2008_12_18_19_00_-_001.png S4E7_Extinguisher.png CuteToothy.jpg Keepin_18.jpg Greentent.png Hike_3.jpg Hqdefault19.jpg Snakebite.jpg Brokenhive.png S3E14_3.png SAT20.png S3E3_WRS17.png S4E8_Camp_Cuddles_and_Toothy.png S3E7 Concards.png AIT_Toothy_planting.png 7324374_1683cea6d3.jpg Toothy as a Baby Normal.png Toothy Wearing A Diaper.png|Toothy wearing a diaper. Toothy_x_Cuddles_2_by_nemaohtf-dapnxyt.png Links https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Toothy Category:Beavers Category:Purple Chatacters Category:Rodents Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Canon Characters